Pequeñas grandes tragedias
by Son Pau
Summary: Trunks vive la peor tragedia que le podría ocurrir en la vida ¿Cómo solucionarlo? ¡Si tan solo Bulma supiera leer el ki seguro lo sacaría de tan terrible situación! Pero llegó el momento de afrontarlo y asumir. Sólo esperaba que Chichi terminara rápido con él. Un nuevo intento de historia de humor y amistad entre Goten y Trunks.
**DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Pequeñas grandes tragedia** **s**

Era horrible… _"É_ _ste es el fin_ ", pensó agobiado. Comprobó una y otra vez si lo que veían sus ojos era cierto. Se aferraba a la idea de que todo fuera una pesadilla. Pero no; ahí estaba la prueba de su desgracia.

Supiró. _"_ _Maldicion_ _"_ _._

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? _¡_ _Ya s_ _é_ _! Voy a subir y bajar mi ki, así papá se pondrá alerta. Seguro y_ _a ha empezado a_ _entrena_ _r_ _._ _Él_ _se dará cuenta de_ _q_ _u_ _e lo estoy llamando y_ …

¿Y qué? ¿De verdad creía que su padre, _"_ _el_ _P_ _r_ _í_ _ncipe de los saiyajn_ _;_ _el hombre que se convertir_ _í_ _a en el ser m_ _á_ _s poderoso de todo el universo_ _;_ _él,_ _que estaba destinado a superar a_ _K_ _akaroto y que bla bla bla_ _"_ , correría en su ayuda por algo así?

¿De verdad era tan ingenuo? ¡Claro que no! Era un niño listo. _"_ _Papá no vendría jamás_ _"_ _.-_ se entristeció. _"_ _Si_ _mamá_ _supiera leer el ki, seguramente e_ _s_ _taría a_ _quí_ _en cinco minutos con un_ _pij_ _ama sec_ _o_ _y s_ _á_ _banas limpias._ "

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué historia podría inventar para explicar aquello? _"_ _¡Oh señora Chichi! No va a creer lo que pasó! Durante la noche un misterioso enemigo atacó la casa, pero era muy silencioso, nadie más se despertó, s_ _olo_ _yo. Entonces luchamos y…_

 _¿_ _…_ _E_ _l malvado se orinó del miedo?_ ¡Por favor! Nadie creería eso. Tal vez Goten sí, pero nadie más. Suspiró hondo mirando a Goten que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, totalmente ajeno a su gran desgracia.

¡Todo era culpa de Vegeta! ¡Si no le hubiese enseñado a ser tan orgulloso!... _"_ _No, no e_ _s_ _culpa de_ _papá"_ , debía admitirlo ya.

¡Era culpa de Gohan! ¡Claro! Gohan fue quien llegó a casa con esa botella de jugo tan deliciosa, disculpándose por llegar tan entrada la noche.

 _\- N_ _o deber_ _í_ _an beber tanto de eso niños. Ya es tarde y podr_ _í_ _an mojar la cama-_ les dijo con una sonrisa. Goten había dejado de beber enseguida asintiendo a su hermano, pero él no ¡Él era Trunks Brief!

\- _Ya no soy un niño Gohan.-_ afirmó altivo- _Los beb_ _é_ _s mojan la cama_.- Ese fue el preciso momento en que cometió el mayor error de esa noche: siguió bebiendo.

 _Gohan era el culpable ¡_ _é_ _l y su infernal jugo delicioso_! ... No, eso tampoco serviría de nada. Gohan no era el culpable, él se los advirtió.

Entonces…era hora de admitirlo: _"_ _la culpa e_ _s mía"_. Se levantó de la cama en silencio, con aire resignado. Se cambió de ropa y guardó el pijama mojado en su bolsa. Abrió la puerta y caminó con la dignidad que le quedaba hacia la cocina.

Era como el último paseo de un condenado; cada paso lo acercaba un poco más a la horca. Caminaba hacia el pelotón de fusilamiento. Su hora había llegado. Casi podía escuchar el redoble de tambores. _Tarantantan, tarantantan…_ Repiró hondo, agachó la cabeza y cruzó la puerta que lo separaba de su verdugo.

- _Bueno d_ _í_ _as, pequeño Trunks-_ dijo amorosamente Chichi, volteándose apenas mientras batía una impresionante cantidad de huevos para el desayuno- _Espero no haberte despertado_ _¿_ _has dormido bien?_

 _-_ _Sí_ _, muy bien_ \- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

 _\- Buenos d_ _í_ _as Trunks!-_ Gohan entró a la cocina cargando un montón de libros que soltó sin ningún cuidado sobre la mesa, haciendo saltar los platos. Trunks dio un respingo. Si Chichi no lo mataba, sus propios nervios seguro lo harían. – _B_ _uenos d_ _í_ _as mamá._

 _\- Hola Gohan._ _-_ saludó Chichi- _Tomen asiento_ _, pronto estar_ _á_ _listo-_ dijo mientras se arremangaba y seguía batiendo.

Trunks arrastró su humillada persona hacia la silla, la movió hacia atrás y se sentó en ella… _"_ _subiendo las esc_ _al_ _eras hacia el pat_ _í_ _bulo…_ _"_

 _\- ¡_ _Buenos días , familia! ¡Hola Trunks!-_ Goten apareció bajo el dintel de la puerta con el cabello revuelto, ojos legañosos y un gran bostezo- _Huele deliciosos, mam_ _á-_ dijo olisqueando el aire.

" _...L_ _a despedida de su mejor amigo antes del final. Gracias por los años de amistad_ _,_ _Goten_ _._ _L_ _amento mucho lo de tu cama_ ". Pensó en sus abuelos, en mamá, papá, el video juego que había terminado ayer. _"_ _Sí, había sido una buena vida…_ _"_

 _\- ¿_ _Y bien Goten?-_ la voz de Chichi lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. La madre de su amigo siguió hablando.- _Creí haberla puesto en el armario, pero al parecer la olvide en otro lugar_ _¿no la has visto?_

Tras pensarlo un momento Goten asintió- _Si! Estaba en uno de los cajones d_ _e_ _mi habita_ _ción_ _. La vi anoche cuando_ _buscaba mi pijama._ _._

 _\- Ya veo_ \- dijo Chichi mirando al techo- _D_ _eb_ _í_ _confundirme cuando guard_ _é_ _la ropa limpia_ _._

Trunks se sentía perdido. No se enteraba de qué iba la conversación, pero sentía que la hora había llegado. Chichi puso la exagerada fuente de huevos revueltos sobre la mesa _"_ _…_ _L_ _a_ _ú_ _ltima cena del condenado, Trunks Brief…_ _"_

Era ahora o nunca. Trunks tragó en seco y comenzó a hablar- _E_ _sto_ _, seño_ _ra Chichi…yo tengo que decirle que…_

- _I_ _r_ _é_ _por la ma_ _n_ _ta ahora o luego volver_ _é_ _a olvidar donde est_ _á_ \- dijo alzando la voz mientras se alejaba por el pasillo- _Dame un segundo Trunks!_

El aludido la vio caminar hacia el fondo, _(_ _Preparen...su estómago dio un brinco_ _)_ , Chichi giró hacia la izquierda, _(_ _apunten… garganta seca_ _)_ … _Fuego! Glup!_

\- _¡_ _GOTEN!_!- tres pares de ojos saiyajin se paralizaron en el acto.

Chichi volvió a la cocina, pero no venía con las manos vacías. Llevaba consigo el cuerpo del delito: la sábana blanca con una acusadora mancha en el centro.

Gohan ahogó una sonrisa en su taza de café. Goten la miró ladeando la cabeza y alzando las cejas confundido. Trunks se hundía en su miseria. Sentía que se ahogaba en ese mismo charco que ahora lo delataba _¡¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _mam_ _á_ _no sab_ _e_ _leer el ki_ _?_ _!_

Sentía que toda la gravedad del universo lo aplastaba ¡La cámara de entrenamiento de su papá no era nada al lado de esto! Había llegado el momento de hablar. Con las mejillas fluorescentes empezó nuevamente.- _Seño_ _ra Chich_ _i,_ _yo..._

 _\- ¡_ _Lo siento mam_ _á_ _!-_ lo interrumpió Goten, sonriendo apenado a su madre, rascándose la nuca con una mano- _Anoche estaba muy cansado y no alcanc_ _é_ _a llegar al baño_ _¡Perdón_ _!_ \- Goten sonreía inocente como siempre, juntando las manos delante de su cara en la señal universal de disculpas.

Trunks estaba paralizado. Estaba pálido y sudaba frío _¿_ _Q_ _u_ _é_ _acababa de_ _p_ _asar?_ Se supone que en ese momento debiera haber sido ejecutado _¿_ _E_ _ntonces?_ La idea lo golpeó: _Goten hab_ _í_ _a recibido las balas por_ _é_ _l._

 _-_ _Pero Goten_ _¡_ _me impresionas! ¡Ese no es un comportamiento adec_ _uado_ _para un niño de tu edad! Hace años que tu ya no…_ \- Goten solo reía.

Gohan veía alternadamente a su hermano, cuya inocencia no le permitía ser un gran actor, y a Trunks, cuya alma parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo. Gohan era listo. Tosió con disimiulo.- _Mamá_ _, ¿_ _de casualidad no habr_ _á_ _s visto mi libro de álgebra_ _?_ \- cruzó una mirada cómplice con su madre.

 _\- ¡_ _Ahora tú pierdes tus cosas! ¡Si no tienen mas cuidado, pr_ _o_ _nto van a convertir a su bella y joven madre en una anciana!_ \- se quejaba mientras volvía sobre sus pasos en busca del libro de Gohan. Libro que estaba convenientemente guardado en su bolso, junto a él en la cocina.

Sin embargo, antes de abandonar del todo la cocina, Chichi se volteó y miró a Trunks- _L_ _o siento, Trunks_ _¿Q_ _uer_ _í_ _as decirme algo antes?_

Trunks recuperó súbitamente el color en sus mejillas.- _No es nada_ _,_ _señora Chichi… s_ _ó_ _lo quer_ _í_ _a agradecerle por el desayuno._

Chichi sonrió- _Q_ _ue niño tan educado. No tiene_ _s_ _nada que agradecer Trunks, es un placer para nosotros que est_ _é_ _s aquí. No dejes de volver cuando quieras-_ dijo guiñando un ojo para, finalmente, salir de la cocina.

Gohan también se levantó, estirándose y dando unas palmadas en su estómago.- _B_ _ien, yo tambi_ _é_ _n me marcho o llegar_ _é_ _tarde a clases_ _¡_ _Adi_ _ó_ _s Goten! ¡Adi_ _ó_ _s Trunks!_

- _¡Adi_ _ó_ _s hermano!_ – gritó Goten por la ventana- _¡vuelve pronto para entrenar juntos!_ _-_ Gohan se perdió en el cielo, mientras Goten seguía despidiendo con la mano al punto en la distancia en que se había convertido su hermano.

 _\- Hasta pronto,_ _G_ _ohan-_ Atinó a decir ¡al fin! Trunks, pero Gohan ya estaba muy lejos para oírle.

Goten volvió a su lugar y tomo un nuevo trozo de pan como si nada.

 _-_ _Goten…_ \- comenzó a decir Trunks. No encontraba las palabras- ¿ _P_ _or qué t_ _ú_ _...?_

Goten sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya- _No_ _sé de_ _qu_ _é_ _hablas Trunks…hey_ _!_ _¿_ _Q_ _uieres entrenar esta tarde con Gohan y conmigo?_ _¡_ _Iremos a la cascada!_

Trunks estaba profundamente conmovido. Goten, pese a su ingenuidad, entendía su naturaleza orgullosa. Eran amigos, claro! pero no era consiente, si no hasta ese momento, de hasta qué punto Goten estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por él.

 _¿_ _Y él?_ ¡Daría la vida por su amigo de ser necesario! Pero antes ¡lucharían juntos, hombro con hombro, con todo su entusiasmo!

Se sonrieron uno al otro, chocaron los puños con fuerza, sellando con ese sencillo gesto y con huevos revueltos, de forma definitiva una amistad que sería eterna.

Goten olvidaría este suceso en poco tiempo. Trunks lo recordaría por siempre.

- _Anda Trunks_ _,_ _juguemos afuera un rato antes de que vuelvas a tu casa_ _-_ lo instó Goten, saliendo por la puerta trasera.

 _\- Esp_ _é_ _rame Goten!_ \- dijo Trunks como pudo, llenando su boca con el delicioso desayuno que Chichi había preparado, recuperando al fin su apetito.- " _¡_ _De deto a unf duedo!_ _"_ \- le dijo medio atorándose con los tres panes que metió a su boca.

Chichi los veía jugar a través de la ventana. Una sonrisa suave le llenó los labios, mientras doblaba con cuidado la ropa de Trunks que acababa de lavar. Seguro alcanzaba a volver a guardarla en su bolsa antes de que los niños volvieran para almorzar.

Después de todo, ella era una madre. Y el instinto materno jamás fallaba, sobre todo, cuando se trataba de su familia.

Y es que eso era Trunks en aquella casa: _uno más_ _de la familia._

* * *

Notas finales.

Hola a todos los que se pasen a leer por aquí! Dejo con ustedes una nueva historia de pura amistad entre estos dos niños adorables que son de mis personajes favoritos de toda la serie.

Los imagino de pequeños, antes incluso de todo el asunto de Majin Boo, viviendo los problemas típicos de todo niño (hacerse pipí en casa ajena es terrible!). Pero ahí está la nobleza de Goten, salvando el día! mientras el pobre Trunks vive al máximo su propia tragedia griega.

En fin, espero saber qué les pareció esta nueva historia. Saludos!


End file.
